


[HP][SBSS] 逆流（哨向，20180205完结）

by gwjkl



Series: HP - Black&Severus SB/SS/SB 犬蝠犬 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25880782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwjkl/pseuds/gwjkl
Relationships: SBSS, Sirius Black/Severus Snape
Series: HP - Black&Severus SB/SS/SB 犬蝠犬 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1327076
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

西里斯·布莱克赶到的时候，哈利和莱姆斯已经站在监护室外了。

他们互相点了点头，就算打过招呼。西里斯站定在监护室外。空气里绷着沉默，大脚板不安呜咽一声，西里斯揉了揉它的头，毕竟大脚板是他的精神体——一只像熊一样大的黑色巨犬——他们的感受是相同的。在场的其余两个哨兵也有着不安，因为这里是“塔”的最高级监护室，一旦被使用，就说明“塔”内有一名A级或S级的共感者正在危险之中。隔着单向玻璃，西里斯看到了西弗勒斯·斯内普正躺在里面。

西里斯第一眼并没有认出斯内普。作为常驻“塔”内的S级向导，斯内普的主要任务是教授未成年共感者如何使用他们的能力，如何建立屏障，如何攻击或防守。他教得非常好，但没有学生喜欢他：刻薄，严厉，阴沉，尖酸，能以最快速度攻破学生的精神防线。而被一个S级向导打开大脑，意味着向导可以知道这个脑袋里的所有东西，还能轻易摧毁它。人人对他敬而远之。

但现在，斯内普躺在病床上，削瘦，惨白，穿着病号服，被监护室内冷冷的白色包裹着。西里斯想了一下，发现这是他没认出来斯内普的原因，毕竟在他的印象中，斯内普永远穿着送葬的黑，总像下一秒就可以泰然走入坟墓。换下黑衣服的斯内普似乎真的要死了，大脚板也站立着趴在玻璃上，向里看着。

哈利在一旁的监控面板中调出了数据，“斯内普教授已经陷入了深度神游，他已经昏迷三天了。结合他现在的身体数据和精神波动信号，我们有理由相信斯内普教授已经很接近‘井’。”他颇为焦虑地揉了揉眉头，西里斯则拉过面板，仔细查看数据，“我们必须把他从神游中拉会回来，否则‘井’一旦吞噬教授的意识……”

哈利没有继续说，但在场的三个哨兵都知道被“井”吞噬意识会发生什么——脑死亡。“井”是意识的黑洞，是令所有共感者都恐惧的存在。共感者总要比普通人从外界得到更多的信息：哨兵的五感远胜常人，而向导擅长精神感知。当感知或情绪带来的庞大信息量压垮了共感者，他们就陷入了神游症，无法在海一样的信息中抓住自己的意识，直到最后滑落深渊。

“所以你们让我拉斯内普回来？”西里斯转过身，背靠着玻璃，大脚板倒还趴在玻璃上，注视着监护室内的情况，“说真的，没有哨兵能在面对向导的死亡时无动于衷。这是天性。可是斯内普？”西里斯冷笑一声，“让我进入他的精神领域？恐怕他宁愿自杀！”

莱姆斯苦笑一声，但月亮脸，一头体积中等的灰狼，却对小天狼星呲了呲牙。

“我和哈利都尝试过了，但都没成功。”莱姆斯安抚了自己的精神体，“即使我们都是顶级的哨兵，但我与哈利，跟西弗勒斯的精神匹配度都并不高，刚刚我们连精神领域的入口都没找到。西弗勒斯在他的精神领域外设立了重重迷障。”西里斯冷哼一声，莱姆斯继续说，“而你，西里斯，你与西弗勒斯的匹配度从学生时代起就是最高的。如果‘塔’内有一个人能拉回西弗勒斯，那只可能是你。”

大脚板把前爪从玻璃上移下来，绕着西里斯打转，蠢兮兮地摇尾巴，西里斯警告地瞪视一眼大脚板，“把自己的精神领域外围成迷宫，这很像是斯内普会干的事情。”

莱姆斯没有理会西里斯的嘲讽，“我知道你们从学生时代起就讨厌对方。但现在，这事关一个向导的生死，作为哨兵，你责无旁贷。”莱姆斯又补充，“而且当时是他把你拉回来的。”

西里斯转过脸，监护室内的斯内普仍然昏迷着，随时可能会掉入“井”。他突然想看看困住斯内普的那个肥皂泡有多么绚烂多彩，也许是应该戳破它，让斯内普掉回黑白色的真实世界。

“好吧。”他扭过头对哈利和莱姆斯做了一个鬼脸，“但我什么都不能保证。你们可别忘了，我在五年级时曾邀请斯内普做搭档，他拒绝了我。”


	2. Chapter 2

他们的恩怨要追溯到进塔的第一天。

即使霍格沃茨塔是全英国思想最开放的塔，培养出数代藐视传统陋习的共感者们——战争中它也因此成为了指挥部——但是哨兵和向导互相敌视实属罕见。西里斯躺在监护室内的另一张床上，大脚板趴在地上。哈利关掉了灯光。庞杂的感知数据被隔在门外，作为哨兵，西里斯像被扔入真空，他唯一能听到的就是斯内普的心跳，清晰得毛骨悚然。

是时候离开仙境了，爱丽丝。他想，闭上眼睛，沉入意识深处的黑暗。

霍格沃茨之前的首席向导邓布利多并没有把小共感者们当成军人来训练，他把他们当成学生，而共感者要在塔内学习七年才允许独立执行任务，“年级”也正是根据学习时间划分的。那时动荡已经开始，但邓布利多庇佑了他们数十年，西里斯也在霍格沃茨交到了他此生最好的朋友詹姆·波特，后来也顺理成章做了他儿子哈利的教父。还有莱姆斯·卢平和彼得·佩迪鲁，后者在战争里做了叛徒。他们四个哨兵，两个S级，一个A级，一个B级，学生时代凭着自己的能力没少惹是生非，就连佩迪鲁也因为精神体的隐蔽性（老鼠），经常在他们的计划里发挥关键性作用。

斯内普与他们同一年级，S级向导比S级哨兵更稀有，但他性格不讨喜。刚入塔时他们都不能控制自己的能力，在大厅里，似乎是詹姆和西里斯的情绪冲撞到了斯内普，斯内普讽刺了几句，他们两个也没忍住，梁子就这么结下了。可他们到底分别是哨兵和向导，规定和天性都不会让他们打起来。互相讽刺了五年后，哨向适配性测试的匹配结果出来了，西里斯瞪着名单，与他适配性最高的向导竟然是西弗勒斯·斯内普。

西里斯拂开漂在表面、杂乱无章的意识，专心沉入自己的精神世界。森林——一望无际，广博，寂静又蕴含生机——土地湿润，大脚板先打了个滚，才爬起来跟着西里斯的脚步。适配性高的好处是他能轻易摸到斯内普精神世界的边缘，可是他不知道这位精神世界防御的大师设置了怎样的障碍。战场上斯内普一个人能带三个顶级哨兵，他的精神屏障太强大了。一个没结合过的向导有这么强的能力实属罕见，不过可能正因为是斯内普没有哨兵的帮助，也能建立坚不可摧的精神屏障，隔绝外界多余的情绪和信息，所以他判定自己不需要哨兵，赶走了所有不知天高地厚、提出结合申请的哨兵——还是有人觊觎S级向导的实力，觊觎到可以终身容忍斯内普的性格。

西里斯继续向森林的边缘走。方向在精神世界里没有意义，他向任何方向走，最后都会到达斯内普的精神世界。气温越来越低，西里斯吸了口气，发现空气更加湿润，前方被迷雾笼罩着。

“如果斯内普就这点本事，我们看到他时就能尽情嘲笑他了。”西里斯对大脚板说，虽然事情不会有这么简单。

迷雾是最常见的一种防御手段；因为在精神世界里不存在方向，任何共感者在迷雾中行走，最后都会走回起点。在这里向导操纵着共感者的感知。不过西里斯擅长破解这类迷障，毕竟他的精神体是一只狗。

现在大脚板走在前面，它知道该怎么走。雾越来越重，树木被扭曲成灰色的影子，更远处与雾融为一片茫茫的黑。这通常是种警告，再向前一步，向导就会发起攻击。西里斯只往前走，他清楚斯内普的意识在“井”边徘徊，只剩下攻击所有入侵的共感者的本能。他没有停下，大脚板也赞许地附和了一声吠叫。有什么被声音惊动，从被吞噬的树枝上展开翅膀滑翔，掠过他们头顶。

那只鸟怎么在这？西里斯听到大脚板的想法，也是他自己的想法。

与大多数共感者不同，斯内普的精神体并不愿意待在外面，脾性和斯内普完全相同。大多数人都不知道这位S级向导的精神体。

学生时代，大脚板和尖头叉子曾对这件事展开热烈讨论，月亮脸对斯内普的精神体毫无兴趣，趴在一旁假寐。它们都是四足哺乳动物，所以精神体训练课中，西里斯、詹姆和莱姆斯永远分在一起。唯一的已知条件是斯内普分在飞行组。

“也许是蝙蝠。”尖头叉子说。

“蝙蝠很适合他。”大脚板说，“但我觉得鸟的可能性更高。”

月亮脸抖了抖耳朵，决定不加入这无聊的对话。

毕业之后，选择留在塔内的共感者，如果没有固定搭档，会轮流和匹配度高的哨兵或向导组队。西里斯选择留下，毫不在乎和家里闹翻。他第一次出任务的搭档就是斯内普，五年级之后他们就再没说过话，毕竟斯内普当众拒绝了西里斯的搭档邀请，这对任何一个哨兵都是非常丢人的事情。他们在任务之中也没有任何闲聊，只剩下必须的交流，即使西里斯连这交流都想略去。他想，他完全能够一个人完成任务，不过是去塔外的村庄巡逻，一个S级哨兵不需要向导也可以做到。

但西里斯忘了现在不是和平时代，他撞上了一小队偷袭的哨兵，两个A级，一个B级。事实上不幸的是这队哨兵，原本他们只是来探路，但是撞上了一组S级哨兵和向导，连逃跑的机会都没有，最后三个人都被擒回了塔。

这是西里斯第一次进行真正的战斗。睡前他躺在床上，感官开始不受控制，微弱星光却让他双眼刺痛，塔外巡逻人员的脚步像是雷鸣。他摸索着坐起来，想去找塔内负责调整感官的后勤向导，脚步声越来越响，有人直接打开了他的门。

“躺下。”斯内普说。

西里斯头已经很疼，他在能够开口反驳斯内普之前，就被斯内普按到床上。

斯内普的手法简单粗暴，西里斯感觉自己看到的世界被抻成圆形，再被压扁，恢复正常时他的头疼也消失了。大脚板跑出来，审慎地看着斯内普，然后一只渡鸦落在了大脚板头上，爪子踩来踩去，大脚板不满地摇了摇尾巴，但没把渡鸦甩下去。

西里斯坐起来，渡鸦的黑羽上有玄妙流转的光，斯内普坐在椅子里，皱着眉头看着精神体的互动。

“谢谢你。”西里斯说，猜斯内普在等这句。他想不通斯内普怎么知道他的问题，更搞不清为什么斯内普这样好心。

斯内普表情一变，他缩了一下，像谁打了他一拳，为了掩饰，他站起来。“走了，埃德加。”渡鸦落在他肩膀上。斯内普关门时毫不考虑哨兵的耳朵。

西里斯和大脚板面面相觑。

“埃德加？它会一直说‘永不复还’吗？”

后来按照规定，他们还一同出过几次任务，在形势紧迫时他们也曾有过短暂的、浅层的链接，西里斯隐约瞥见过斯内普的精神世界，那似乎是一片荒原。他原本计划去寻找荒原，但现在，埃德加的影子在西里斯眼前时隐时现，他不能放弃追踪，埃德加很可能是来求助的——斯内普的求生本能凝成了它的轮廓，但斯内普的处境已经很危险，埃德加甚至都没办法成形。它飞得很快，明显在引路。

“有扑鸟的爱好吗？”西里斯问大脚板。

“和猛禽搏斗吗？”大脚板兴致勃勃。

大脚板跑在西里斯前面，他们在密林和浓雾之中尽量快速地移动着，幸好树木越来越稀少。西里斯判断他们立刻就要进入斯内普的精神世界了——

一人一狗陷到了沼泽里面。


	3. Chapter 3

这不是真正的沼泽，当然，这里没有真实。埃德加的灰影子在他们头顶盘旋，天空的铅灰色更浓更沉，似乎蕴含大雨。西里斯和大脚板不敢动，陷入精神世界的沼泽会怎么样？斯内普肯定不会像邓布利多，把人踢出精神世界后再温和地说“下次不要这样做”。不过传言说邓布利多的精神世界外围着飓风与洪水，如果他想，他可以把低级共感者的精神撕碎。

大脚板和西里斯缓慢地向下沉着，泥浆下没有石头，没有土地。西里斯猜哈利和莱姆斯都陷入了沼泽，最后被斯内普踢了出来。埃德加的影子时有时无，斯内普离井越来越近了。

他想起了过去学到的课程。唤醒神游中向导的情感……

“你记得我是谁，对吗？”西里斯对埃德加说，“所以你派埃德加来找我，我是来带你离开的。”

埃德加落在大脚板的背上，大脚板又向下沉了沉，现在泥浆没到了它的肚子。

“外面有人担心你。”西里斯看着埃德加的眼睛——眼睛的位置——说得很慢，“我也担心你。”

渡鸦在大脚板背上踱步，似乎在思考，然后它振翅飞起，盘旋几圈，灰影的羽毛擦过西里斯的脸颊，飞走了。

天旋地转。

西里斯一直没有与向导结合，甚至都没有稳定的搭档。莱姆斯和彼得毕业时也没有，但詹姆那时已经和他的向导莉莉·伊万斯结合了。他们过两年就举行了婚礼，形势越来越严峻，西里斯却一直记得那天他有多开心。甚至斯内普也有出席，他和莉莉在很小的时候就认识了。婚礼上每个人的表情都是难得的放松，不包括斯内普，他一直很严肃地看着詹姆和莉莉，西里斯知道他在思考，并不是不开心，但说不出原因。

哨兵严禁喝酒，但那天是他最好的朋友的婚礼，西里斯还是尝了一点不到一度的酒——兑了超多水的威士忌，对于普通人来说根本不算是酒——极度敏感的味觉让他很快微醺。

西里斯忘了自己那天对斯内普说了什么。反正是他先走过去的，然后斯内普把他的味觉调高了，西里斯很快醉倒，最后只记得自己旋转的视野。

就像现在，天旋地转，他和大脚板掉在铅灰色的天空上，之前的沼泽反而高悬穹顶。天空很快碎裂，伴着乌云的碎片，西里斯向下坠落。

大概在西里斯二十岁的时候，战争爆发了。没有人愿意打仗，但也谁也没对战争惊讶。时代变了，可是支持旧观念的人依旧固执。大概也是因为战争，西里斯一直没有恋爱，不过这很正常，他身边有很多没有伴侣的朋友，他们将注意力全部放在了战争上了。斯内普连搭档都没有，更别提伴侣，西里斯听到的传言是他拒绝了所有哨兵的邀请，无论目的是搭档还是结合。在更年轻、精力充沛到无处释放的时候，西里斯倒真的猜测过斯内普暗恋他的多年老友卢修斯·马尔福，或者马尔福的妻子纳西莎。不过战争开始后，斯内普和马尔福夫妇站到了对立面，西里斯这才停止胡思乱想。还可能是战争实在残酷，他的青春、活力、快乐都被蚕食殆尽，也早就没了八卦斯内普的心情。

此时西里斯从大理石地砖上站起来，大脚板瘫在地上，落地时它做了西里斯的缓冲。精神世界里并不存在肉体上的伤害，西里斯拍了拍自己的精神体，权当安慰，反正不疼，然后就观察起周围熟悉的环境。

他掉入了斯内普的记忆。

霍格沃茨的大厅在三十年前和三十年后并没有变化，变化的只有人，西里斯看到了许多熟悉的面孔，非常年轻，而许多人他已经见不到了。没有人对西里斯的出现做出反应；他们只是一段记忆。

大脚板这时汪了一声，让西里斯回头。

十一岁的斯内普被麦格教授带领着，正走近大厅。因为是斯内普的记忆，西里斯能感到这段记忆所承载的情感。斯内普刚刚觉醒，他的能力仍在疯狂增长，但他还不会控制。这是顶级哨兵和向导必须熬过的一关：在觉醒初期不被神游症吞噬。他不舒服，头疼，嘈杂的情感投射在他精神世界中，塔的未知让他激动也恐惧。

西里斯站在那里，一动不动，看着斯内普继续向餐厅走，他知道接下来会发生什么：斯内普会遇到他和詹姆，而他和詹姆太兴奋了，又都是哨兵，情绪冲撞到了头疼到心情极差的斯内普。

“这个斯内普对我们没反应。”西里斯对自己说，“我们去找他。”

他们接连跑过三个片段，分别是斯内普的童年、战争时期和学生时代。然后他们搜寻了更多的记忆，看到年幼的斯内普和家里争吵后遇到莉莉，战争前他和马尔福夫妇讨论和平改革的可能，因为人手不足开始教导新入塔的小共感者……西里斯不得不停下来，停下来，试图缓解他感受到的痛苦。因为战争，马尔福家和斯内普不再来往，战争结束后才恢复了礼节性的通信；莉莉和詹姆在战场上牺牲，谁也不知道他们是谁先阵亡，但结合过的哨兵和向导无法在失去另一方后独活；战争后期人手奇缺，斯内普不得不带领一队超过他的保护范围的哨兵，结果他感知到自己的一个学生的死亡。

痛苦压得西里斯跪下来，他抱住大脚板，大脚板的头也贴在西里斯肩膀上。他们这群幸存者的记忆都差不多。也许战争的结果是好的：他们这一方胜利了，向导不再被认为是蛊惑人心的恶魔，哨兵也不再被认为是粗莽危险的罪犯，共感者不再只有寥寥几个职业选择，社会重新接纳了他们，他们不再是异类。但是太多死亡，太多失去，太多痛苦。

他们跪在地上，这段记忆是邓布利多的阵亡，双方都伤亡惨重。

西里斯强迫自己深呼吸，他抬头，看到过去的自己满脸不敢置信地看着邓布利多的尸体，斯内普跑过来，粗暴地将过去的自己一把拉开。

“走。”他听到斯内普说，“还没结束，我们还有希望。”


	4. Chapter 4

西里斯和大脚板走出这段记忆。他深吸了口气，打起精神继续寻找，但情感上的震荡仍未完全平复。西里斯原以为很多事情随着战争结束了，其实他们这群人只是默契地不再提起。战后斯内普和西里斯的关系又重回到战前“正常”和“糟糕”的临界线，即使战时他们的确并肩作战过，而且是斯内普的态度先冷下来的；以西里斯的性格，他也不会对斯内普太热络。莱姆斯一度对这个事实很意外，他甚至和哈利一起将他们两个约到同一场聚会里，斯内普看到西里斯后就肯定会走，西里斯只觉得莫名其妙。

“我哪里得罪他了吗？”他转头问莱姆斯。

莱姆斯通常只会耸耸肩，“你再好好想想。”

现在西里斯可算搞明白是怎么回事了。

一人一狗站在监护室外，但这次在里面的是五年前的西里斯。他时而清醒，时而昏迷，看起来疯疯癫癫。哈利整个人趴在监护室的单向玻璃上，无比担忧地看着。那时西里斯刚从敌方的监狱逃出来。他被叛徒出卖，对，就是彼得·佩迪鲁，被关了将近两年。敌人早期找了一堆向导，试图撬开他的精神世界，找到存在他脑子里的信息——例如每个哨兵和向导的弱项。S级的哨兵实力并不是纸上数据，西里斯挡开了一切勘测手段，但他自己的精神也被折磨到十分不稳定。后来敌人干脆拿西里斯作为向导的练习项目了。他最后逃了回来，修养了大半年才缓过来，大脑出于自我保护，锁住了那一段时期的记忆。西里斯回顾那几年，只有痛苦，想不起来太多细节。

他看着监护室里的自己，莱姆斯说自己当时有时候能认出他们，有时候不能，经常昏睡。哈利依旧担忧看着西里斯，让西里斯很想揉一揉自己教子的头发，告诉他这一切都会过去。但这是斯内普的记忆——很快斯内普就跟在邓布利多和莱姆斯身后，出现了。

斯内普对着邓布利多点了点头，一个人走进监护室，邓布利多带着哈利离开了，莱姆斯守在外面。西里斯看着斯内普的动作——直到现在他才知道当时把他从神游边缘拽回来的是斯内普，他醒的时候就记得自己躺在监护室里，几乎崩溃的精神世界被重新建立。但没有人告诉他是斯内普帮的忙。

其实这个斯内普也对他们的出现没有反应，西里斯理应离开，但他太想知道自己不记得的事情，大脚板在一旁疯狂地摇尾巴。等在外面的莱姆斯也关注着进展。似乎一切顺利。

快结束时斯内普握着当时的他的双手，“看着我的眼睛，三，二，一，醒过来——”

但明显有什么东西不对。空气和精神都越来越燥热，西里斯看了眼面板上的温度数据，一切正常，但警告图标突然亮起来。

“西弗勒斯！”莱姆斯喊，“你们快要引发结合热了！”

埃德温弹跳起来，在监护室内不安地盘旋，西里斯看到自己睁开眼睛，又脱力地倒在床上，睡了过去。

“没事。”斯内普回复，“布莱克的精力和体力都已经透支，待会给他打一针向导素。”

他背着床，所以没有看到西里斯又睁开了眼睛，整个人跳起来扑到斯内普背上。警告声响起，他们的激素水平已经引发结合热。两个人跌在地上。莱姆斯冲了进去，而西里斯听到自己问斯内普，“你愿意跟我结合吗？”

大脚板在外面汪了一声，记忆里埃德加在监控室内盘旋。莱姆斯作为结合过的哨兵不受影响，迅速打晕了西里斯，把他扔回床上，扶起了斯内普。斯内普离开监控室时，回头又看了一眼西里斯。

五年后的西里斯看着这段记忆——他现在脑子里一片混乱，而他的重点不知道是“斯内普又一次拒绝了他”还是“他居然真的想和斯内普结合”。大脚板颇期待地盯着西里斯。

“别告诉我你喜欢那只鸟。”

大脚板摇了摇尾巴。

这段记忆已经结束，仍留在场景中的只有过去的那个西里斯，被暂停在床上。西里斯对着过去的自己发了会楞，直到大脚板舔了舔他的手，他才说，“我们还可以问问他，对吧？”

他清楚斯内普是一个过分骄傲的人，或者说，是个根本不会沟通的人。不过西里斯对他总有办法：不停地烦他，烦到他不得不答应为止。西里斯不担心被拒绝，而且这可能性也不高。其实他早就以自己的方式去关注斯内普了，现在才后知后觉明白这是喜欢。最关键的一点是，他们早就不是青春期和刚成年时的半大孩子了。他们一同经历过了太多。

这里已经接近斯内普的精神世界的核心。越向内走，情感波动就越大。刚刚觉醒成为向导时的慌乱与兴奋；莉莉的葬礼，邓布利多的葬礼，数不清的葬礼，悲伤到麻木；哈利对剩下的人说，结束了，战争结束了，斯内普在其他人的欢呼声中环视着四周废墟；斯内普的父母，他们永不停止的争吵。

西里斯和大脚板穿过记忆，最后进入了一栋浓云惨淡下的老旧房屋。西里斯知道这是哪里——斯内普过去的家。他进入塔后就没再回过家。他们这群选择与家庭割断关系的共感者们都有着各自的家庭悲剧。斯内普的父母正在吵架，房屋在争吵中危险地摇晃，简朴的柜子、桌子、椅子也随着咚咚颤动，这里似乎将要倒塌——一切都将倒塌。房屋摇晃得越来越厉害，西里斯不得不扶着墙，穿过那对吵架的夫妇，摸索着走到二楼。灰尘和砖块开始向下掉落。吵架声越来越大，几乎盖住屋外隆隆的雷声。

西里斯冲进斯内普的屋子——他穿过太多斯内普的记忆知道他的房间在哪——屋子里一切都东倒西歪，灯泡啪嚓一声碎掉了，屋子里只有黑暗。

“是我。”西里斯在越来越剧烈的摇晃中稳住身体，他努力提高声量，盖过吵架。

屋子里唯一没有随房屋摇晃的衣柜内发出声响。西里斯急忙拉开衣柜门，看到九岁的斯内普抱着膝盖，坐在衣柜里，面无表情。

“干什么？”他问。

西里斯哑口无言，周围开始坍塌，灰尘弥漫，但他能看到斯内普的黑色眼睛。

“你计划好的？”他突然明白了，“你想自杀？”

年幼的斯内普拍了拍衣柜背板，“这后面就是‘井’。”他把头放在膝盖上，双臂紧紧抱着膝盖，“当我很小的时候父母吵架，我就会躲在这里，然后发誓一定要离开这里。但是离开了又怎么样？我厌恶了。”

“厌恶了作为幸存者？”西里斯问，他手撑着衣柜门，大脚板的前爪搭在衣柜里。

“我永远找不到一个真正心灵平静的地方。S级向导？”斯内普冷哼，“每当我放松，我就能感受到所有人，能感受到战争如何持续地伤害着他们——伤害着我。”

吵架声穿透地板，房屋仍然摇晃，窗外风雨肆虐像是末日。“那建立一个屏障，我可以帮你——”

“够了！”斯内普说，即使他现在外形是孩子，说话仍留着成年的气势，“现在离开。我不需要别人为我陪葬。”

西里斯没有接话，反而后退一步，环视周围。“我很好奇你的井在这里？”他说，“因为这是你最痛苦的记忆？你最脆弱无助的时刻？”

斯内普怒视着西里斯，“我要改变主意了。”

“拜托。”西里斯在剧烈摇晃中尽力站直，“你是西弗勒斯·斯内普，S级向导，敌人和学生都对你闻风丧胆。他们两个，”西里斯指着脚下，“你不能让他们毁了你，这样他们就得逞了。他们也毁不了你。你比你自己想得要强大。”

“我不这样想。”

“真可惜，我真心实意地这么想。而且我计划在你从神游中醒来后向你正式提出结合申请，在全塔共感者的面前，你要不答应我就问到你答应为止。”西里斯掐腰，“你看，我是一个强大的哨兵，肯定要找一个强大的向导。”

“停下来——我不想听玩笑。”

“我没有开玩笑。”西里斯正色，“你很强大，你知道你的屏障把哈利和莱姆斯都扔出去了吗？而我要不是有埃德加帮忙——”

“——埃德加帮助了你？”斯内普猛地抬头。

“对，顺便一提我觉得埃德加是只很漂亮的鸟，大脚板很喜欢它。”

“很少有人会说乌鸦是种漂亮的鸟。”

斯内普低声说。房屋的摇晃渐渐停止了。吵架声弱了许多，但仍能被听到。“你恨你家里面吗？”他问。

“否则我为什么离开了‘最古老高贵的布莱克家’呢？”西里斯说，他又一次走近了斯内普，“需要我拉你一把吗？”

斯内普翻了个白眼，自己站了起来，走出衣柜。同时埃德加也出现了，站在柜子顶上，大脚板兴奋地汪汪叫。

他们看着对方，像是他们第一次真正看到对方。

“虽然我现在真的很想吻你，但你这个样子我真的亲不下去。”西里斯诚恳地说，“但我保证，当我出去后，第一件事就是把你吻醒。”

“我没有答应，而且我现在想再回到衣柜里了。”斯内普皱眉，但是唇角的笑意泄露了他的真实情感，然后他收起笑容，“我什么都不能保证。”

“别担心，我会亲到你答应为止。”西里斯轻快地说。


End file.
